Jacob's Legendary Friend
by vampire versus werewolf
Summary: Jacob runs away after he gets a wedding invitation. Who is the unlikely friend he runs into? How does he relate to Jacob in so many ways? Read to find out!
1. Jacob's turning point?

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and constructive criticism is always welcome on with the story**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and constructive criticism is always welcome! This takes place after Eclipse and Jacob ran away when he got his invitation to Bella's wedding.**

Jacob POV

I can't stop running. Whenever I thought about stopping I think of why I started in the first place. Bella. Of course I knew it wasn't all her fault, her bloodsucking boy friend had a lot to do with it. If it wasn't for him Bella and I would be happy right now probably working in the garage or at the beach. But now that dream has been squashed I mean how could _he_ just manipulate her like that? Everyone knows she was going to pick me. Buy instead he put on a big show in Italy and because of it he not only STOLE Bella from me, he also almost got her killed and I hate his guts for it. Not as if I didn't hate him before, but now I have more to add to the list I secretly keep in my pocket.

By the way it has gotten colder I'm guessing I'm heading north, I am probably in Northern Canada. I keep thinking of her no matter how far away I run. But I keep running in vain of myself. It would help a lot more if the pack back at home would stop trying to talk to me. They know I want to be left alone but they keep intruding. I almost think it is worth just phasing back to human but that would mean I would slow my pace so I stay a wolf.

I don't have a clue as to how long I've been running. It could have been hours, days, weeks even; but I don't care. I am tired of looking at ice. It all looks the same and there is nothing to keep me from thinking about her. Hmm, well if I turn around I wouldn't have to deal with friggin snowstorms, but if I keep going straight maybe I will run off the edge of the earth.

_Don't be retarded there is no edge of the earth._

_Dang it Quil leave!_

_Just saying it would be a lot smarter to turn around._

_You're just saying that because you want me to come back!_

_No there really is no edge of the earth._

_Shut up! A dog can dream right?_

_Well.._

_Just leave I have to do this on my own!_

_Fine._

Thank god that's over with. I'm not sure if I can go through with that everyday. Maybe I should turn around..

**AN: Muahaha I'm making you wait to see what happens. Fine! I really don't know what's going to happen so review with ideas, constructive criticism, praise! wiggles eyebrows So hit that beautiful review button and get back to me.**


	2. Jacob's Not So Smartness

AN: I have to say thank you to dark angle wings for a fabulous idea

AN: I have to say thank you to dark angle wings for a fabulous idea! I also have to thank my oldest sister Chrissy for reading it over and checking for grammar. It is much appreciated. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing Twilight related.**

Jacobs POV

I thought about the idea of turning around for a while. I was fighting with myself in my head (thank goodness no one phased in during that). I didn't want to think about Bella but by the time I got there they would probably have already gone. To their honeymoon you may ask? Well that's possible, but most likely wrong. Its so that _leech _can make her one of _them._ But at least that would mean she was gone. I went on and on for a while until I came to a conclusion. I would head back to La Push.

For the first time since I began running I realized that I was hungry. No, not just hungry, REALLY hungry. How could I be so stupid! Almost starving myself to death. So when I ran through a small town I stopped at a local diner.

I went into the diner and as soon as I did everyone gasped. _Wow I must be better looking than I thought_. So I just continued up to the counter. As soon as I was in front of the waitress she screamed bloody murder! I jumped back and looked down at myself. That's when I realized I was still in wolf form. As I realized this the owner of the diner pulled out a gun. Before the owner (which after careful speculation I decided was a man) could shoot I ran out of there snagging a burger of a customer's plate.

I ran back into the forest and once again didn't stop running until I was a good 200 miles from that place. Boy if I though I was stupid before I feel like a complete idiot now. The burger was barely filling compared to what Emily usually makes for us, but it could last until I reach the next diner. My heart was still beating rapidly because of what just happened. But that was when an extremely annoying Leah came into my mind.

_Wow._

_Shut it Leah. If there going to keep checking on me could they at least send someone less.. Provoking!_

_Ouch that really hurt. _Leah said with heavy sarcasm. _So I guess you decided to buck up and come on home?_

_Why yes Leah I would like you to buzz off._

_You know what I come to check on your mental well-being and I can tell it's a little messed up-_

Leah got cut off – thank goodness- by a very angry Sam.

_Leah?! You didn't ask permission to phase! Change back right now!_

That's when I could no longer hear her idiotic thoughts anymore.

_So I hear your coming back?_

_Yeah._

_Good to hear. Just remember to phase back to human next time you feel like walking into a crowded diner._

With that Sam was gone and I could only hear my thoughts. I could already tell I was never going to live the diner thing down. At least now I can't hear annoying voices. That's when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

**AN: I know, I know its not much longer but hey I can only type so much in one day. Again I want to thank dark angle wings for you help and advice. Next time you will find out who this wolf is. Or will you? ****DUN DUN DUN!! ****Muahaha. Again, please review and if you have any guesses go on and guess. Just review and give advice, constructive criticism, or anything else you can think of. Thanks.**


	3. Jacob's Mental Breakdown?

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing Twilight related

**Disclaimer:**** My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing Twilight related.**

I stood there listening to this strange voice. He must be pretty caught up in what he is thinking about to not notice someone else listening.

I listened intently trying to figure out why this sounded so weird.

_Hey, there's a stick. It looks like—OMG a bird!!_

Well that's strange.. I have never met anyone that I seriously thought had ADD. Well except maybe Leah but that's a different story.

_Wow, have I ever realized the sky is blue? Oh yes, yes I have._

Weird he talks to himself too.

This guy must have some serious mental problems.

_Whoa, what was that?_

I leaned closer thinking it would help me see what he was looking at. But I realized I wasn't with him and leaning like this made me look a bit mental.

_Hello, is anyone there?_

Is he hearing voices in his head?

_I don't know, who are you?_

Ohhh… he was talking to me.

Uh, hi my name is Jacob?

_Why hello there, Jacob. How are you sunny?_

No not quite sunny it is actually quite cloudy where I am.

_And you call me mental.._

Hey what is that supposed to mean?

_Yep, quite mental, if I do say so myself. So what has you down in the dumps?_

Stupid leeches.

_Ahh where?!_

Not here, in Forks, Washington.

_We must go save them!_

Wait! Why?

_Hello?! Leeches as in parasites as in bloodsuckers as in vampires!_

Indeed but why save the humans? I've given up all hope for humanity. That's why I no longer visit habitat for humanity's website, stupid people…

_Why save them? Well because you are a werewolf and that's what you are built for. And I am ignoring the second part._

Riiight…

_What do you mean "Riiight…" Those people are in danger!_

Yeah, well not really…

_You did mean vampires right?_

Yep.

_Then they are in danger._

It's not like they are going to kill them. They can't kill them according to the treaty.

_Treaty? What treaty? I never heard about a treaty._

Yeah long story which I'm not going to explain to a stranger.

_I'm no stranger hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders?_

What type of lame rule is that?

_Idiot._

So are you going to tell me who you are so I can start ignoring your rude comments?

_Yes._

So tell me.

_Tell you what?_

Your name!

_Right. My name is Taha Aki._

WHAT?!

**AN: So now you know Jacob's friend. Hope you liked the chapter but I am a bit stumped on what to right next… Suggestions are welcome. Please review with suggestions, comments, questions, constructive criticism, or concerns. **


	4. Jacob's Father?

AN: Sorry for not putting up this chapter earlier

AN: Sorry for not putting up this chapter earlier. I went to Warped Tour yesterday. I am very badly sunburned and sore, but here I am posting this for you guys… Oh well. On with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:**** My name is not Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing Twilight related.**

Suddenly I was back at the bonfire with Bella. One of the elders was talking; I was staring at the fire.

"With their father, they finished the creature."

Ah… so it's the story about the third wife.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

I never actually thought about it but I _guess_ that would mean he could still possibly be alive…

_Of course I'm alive I'm talking to you!_

Whoa! You're still here?

_Where else would I have gone?_

I don't know elsewhere?

_Well I didn't. I'm still here… So who is this Bella girl you were thinking about._

Well… she is this girl that chose a vampire over me and destroyed my life forever!

_Did you imprint on her?_

… Well… No.

_So you want her to end up lonely?_

I wouldn't have left her!

_You obviously don't know the power of imprinting._

Can we talk about something else this is a touchy subject!

_No, you just hired me as your therapist._

I did?

_Yep._

Oh, well okay…

_So how does Bella not choosing you make you feel?_

Sad, depressed, angry, disappointed, suicidal, just to name a few.

_Wow. You've got some problems. Good luck with those._

Wait. Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?

_Why would I do that?_

YOU'RE MY THERAPIST!

Oh right… well to get rid of these you need to…

I need to what?

_GET OVER YOURSELF! You obviously weren't anything compared to this vampire and you should just want to make Bella happy if you love her that much._

So I should just forgive and forget?!

Precisely…

Oh well… I guess I could do that.

_Good._

…

Have you forgiven and forgotten?

NO! It's not as easy as it looks.

_Yes it is. Look to you left._

(I look to my left)

_NO! Your other left._

(I look to my other left and there is a flash)

Whoa, where am I?

_Jacob, I am your father._

Daddy?

_Indeed… MUAHAHA._

AN: Yes that was the end. So now Jacob has lost all of his memory and thinks Taha Aki is his father. So do you think I should do a sequel? Maybe… Well hope you enjoyed! Review please on what you thought of the whole story. Thanks.


End file.
